


On Duty Till The End

by dciphoenix



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dciphoenix/pseuds/dciphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He's dying. She's dead. Taylor sees Wash, but how? She's gone, he saw her die. They never got to say their goodbyes. Never got to say the things they wanted to. Now they have the chance. Set in Occupation/Resistance. Spoilers for that episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Duty Till The End

On Duty Till The End

Taylor pressed his hand to his wound, feeling the warm life-blood escape the puncture wound. The air filled with a barely noticeable metallic tang.

Barely noticeable but there nonetheless.

And of course he noticed it, nothing could escape his trained eye. Or nose for that matter.

He fell to his knees, feeling a sudden drain of energy replaced with confusion, horror and shock. That and an excruciating pain from the stab wound seeping sticky blood that ran down his now ineffective armour. Which he could no longer stop from oozing. The blood that remained within him chilled, possibly veiling some pain from him as the act by his own flesh and blood; his son and the wound its self brought shock down upon him.

Taking his hand away and bowing his head, his body crumpled on the ground. The once Great Commander Taylor befallen by something as little as a stab wound.

He saw the wound, deep and dark. The spilled blood almost as dark as black on his fatigues.

Taylor closed his eyes. Feeling death's dark, cold pull beckon him with it's icy fingers, taking his breath and his life.

He had loved and he had lost. But now he'd lost his life.

Opening his eyes, he noticed that Lucas who was once stood over him ready to finish him off. Now gone from where he had previously crouched over him with his knife in hand.

Instead, a wind blew over the grass where he knelt. It rippled the apple-green grass and spread it in his direction. Coming from far, from the mountains or higher then stopping at his knees and travelling no further. He looked up from the ground and into a pair of brown eyes. Her almond shaped eyes, kind as ever.

Her freckled skin showing no mark of violence or death.

Her midnight black hair, free of its usual ponytail and hanging around her shoulders.

"Wash?" He gasped out, stumbling to his feet. To stand then covering his wound once more, using all the strength he could muster.

"Taylor." She smoothly spoke, just as if they were back at Terra Nova. Just as if nothing had happened. "How's this possible? I saw you die. Saw you get killed."

"Always asking questions." The corner of her mouth was pulled into a half smile.

A beat passed and her smile died as quickly as it had appeared. Wash hung her head. "I failed you. Held them off for as long as I could. Without you. Took 26 innocent to die before I raised the white flag. I-" She gritted her teeth, ready to go on but was cut off by Taylor tapping his finger underneath her chin.

"You didn't fail me. You failed no-one." He gruffly, sternly spoke, looking deep into her eyes. Seeing nothing but guilt and blame within her dark irises.

Blue pierced the dark.

"You got the Shannon family out, didn't ya? That's not failure to me." He shook his head, though regretted the action. Sending his sense of direction spinning, Taylor outstretched his hand grabbing her shoulder. Sensing her skin was warm to the touch as his own body cooled as blood poured. Though finding his body no longer in pain.

"Wash. All you've done since day one was impress me." Taylor nodded, feeling nothing but warmth radiate from her body and her eyes.

Alicia touched her thin fingers to the grey cloud of a beard on his face. His gaze faltered as he felt her touch. Taylor bent his head lower so she didn't have to reach to far to touch him. She stepped closer to him, feeling her eyes fill with hot salt tears that dared to spill down her cheeks.

Alicia's breath came in short gasps through her dry lips as she fought the odd and unfamiliar urge to cry. Standing to her tip-toes she pressed a kiss to his forehead. His hand on her cheek was his answer and told her not to pull away. Mirroring her own actions, though on her opposite cheek.

She took her lips away and replaced them with her forehead, seeing his eyes were closed to her. The similar eyes of his son that which was the last thing she saw before the blackness overtook her.

Wash closed her own eyes, wishing the moment could never end as they stood nose to nose and toe to toe.

She sniffled slightly causing him to look at her and immediately noticing a singer tear trail run from her eye and head to his hand. Taylor moved his thumb over the trail to stop it in his tracks and rid it from her skin.

"I thought I'd lost you." Her breath barely a whisper as she spoke to him.

"Me? I thought I'd lost you." Taylor cracked something of a smile.

Alicia found herself smiling back, though for what reason she couldn't tell. The smile didn't vacate her lips until he moved his thumb to her lower lip. Finding the transition from her smooth, flawless skin and the roughness of her lips. Pulling it down, he gently held her jaw, tilting his head to one side a fraction and keeping hers still. Taylor felt her hot breath blow over his face in short, small breaths.

Taylor felt himself moving in to touch his lips to hers. Threading his hand into her dark hair as she shivered from the wind or his touch.

Nudging his nose against hers, he parted his lips. Inhaling before moving in further still. Not knowing if a second or an eternity had passed with them stood like this, touching once another.

Taylor then suddenly let go from her face, scrunching up his own and letting out a groan of pain emanating from his bloody wound. Falling once more to his knees where he looked up, expecting to find her staring down in horror at him.

Instead of her standing over him. The sprawled body of Lucas met his eyes and Skye tending to him at his side fuzzed into view.

"It's bad..." He heard Skye say as she took off her jacket and pressed it to his wound. Though felt nothing but the need to mourn for his Wash or better yet follow in her footsteps to where she'd gone.


End file.
